See Ya Around, Cupcake
by Allyraine
Summary: Five-part story, CaitxVi centric, told in vignettes. Each vignette has a song that accompanies. The end is set in stone, but nothing between is! While this is certainly not an 'interactive' story, if you have situation you've always wanted to see written, throw it at me along with a song you think fits. If I use it I'll credit you.


A/N This is the first entry into a five vignette story. The end is already planned out, set in stone and for those of you who are particularly vulnerable to feels trips, this is your only warning. Each vignette is structured on a song; it is recommended you listen while you read. Please review, as it keeps me going. I don't just write for my health – it's actually agonizing for me. If you happen to catch my nod to Casablanca, more power to you. Criticism, praise, what have you – please throw it at me. I'm aware it's a bit short; I expect following vignettes to be longer. All these being said, I hope you enjoy.

Rain, by Breaking Benjamin

 _Of course it had to rain._ Caitlyn de Vries was silently thankful that she'd swapped out her formal, famously tall stovepipe for a more comfortable (and custom made) waterproofed Stetson. Being Sheriff had its advantages, after all, and sometimes the gifts she received were actually useful… The hat just happened to come in handy today. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked out over what would have been, should have been, in any sense of fairness, a celebration of overcoming adversity. She hadn't expected the affair to go well, but even the weather had it out for Vi. She paused, collecting her thoughts and looking through the Upper City Rose Gardens. Thirty chairs sat before a platform, all empty. She was two hours early, but the Sheriff held little hope that anyone would actually come.

 _Sod the lot of them and their stupid expectations. I won't put her through this._ With the decision made, Caitlyn took a deep breath and bundled into her dark leather jacket, glad she'd decided to go casual today; the thickness of the denim jeans and work boots kept the wet spring chill off as she made a quick phone call to a relieved, unbearably smug Mayor. Ten minutes and four text messages later, she turned to head for her personal vehicle, a lean, dark blue two-seated affair. _Bastards._ "I even practiced putting the hat on the right way." Vi looked at her from over her mug of beer, some godawful Zaunite import. "But I wasn't gonna show up in this weather anyway. It's fucking grey out there and it smells like ice. I'm not gonna freeze just so your Uptown buddies can giggle about it no matter how many times you ask me." It was small comfort for Caitlyn that in spite of the obvious disdain in her friend's words, there was a small spark of amusement in Vi's purple eyes. In spite of her own curiosity and eight months of supervisory on-the-job training, Caitlyn had never asked whether it was some Zaunite fad or colored contacts that counted for the striking color of Vi's irides. It didn't really matter to her anyway; Vi was Vi, and that was that.

Leaning back in the booth of The Blue Parrot, Caitlyn took in her eccentric partner's chosen attire for the second time with a shake of her head, both amused and dismayed at her partner's flippancy. The black, double breasted leather jacket covered a cotton shirt which the name and image of some undoubtedly loud, brash band. Thick blue denim jeans that almost matched her own met Vi's sneakers. "You're not wrong, but it's the principle of the matter at this point. I wanted to see you in your dress uniform. You deserve recognition the same way any officer of the Department does. Either way, I knew you weren't going to show, so I had the Mayor hold the event for inclement weather. " _And besides, no matter what I want, you're not some animal on display._ Cait flashed a momentary Cheshire grin as she continued. "Despite recent events not going as planned, I should like to be the first to officially welcome you as an official member of the Piltover Police Department. And so, before Progress and the City of Piltover, make us proud. Mayor be damned. " They both grinned and raised their drinks in a silent toast to each other and disregard for authority in general as Cait wrinkled her nose at the bad sauvignon in her glass as Vi took a long, hearty swig of her swill.

An hour, two further drinks each and some good conversation later, Vi fiddled with the silver badge that was the symbol of her office with an uncharacteristic frown; her phone was in the other, having gone off with what Cait considered an obnoxiously heavy guitar riff. "Shit. I know we were supposed to celebrate tonight, but I gotta run." The Sheriff replied with a nod, but she couldn't hide the flash of hurt through three glasses of (bad) wine. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Vi paused at the door.

"Hey, Cait?" The Sheriff turned in her seat, her expression evolving into what Vi mentally referred to as the _WhatNow_ face, left eyebrow high over those deep chestnut eyes. She stood there for one minute, then two. Vi struggled with some internal question, then played it off with a grin and shrug that fooled no one, especially not the detective it was aimed at. "...See ya around, Cupcake."


End file.
